Pieces of a pure heart
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [twoshot][sequel for I'm with you] She was broken... even her sercet love wasn't able to glue the parts.. instead, it was an unexpected person to do such a job.. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**"Pieces of a pure heart"

* * *

**

** (A/N): **Hello! I told you that I wanted to make a sequel! Well then, here it is… hope you all like it though. This is just a normal fanfic… I was told that songfics are no longer allowed, so yeah… I'm sorry to those who got offended by my last one which is "I'm with you." I forgot to read whatever you call them (rules), so I guess you can say that it really was a fault on my part… :p

I'm already done with this fanfic, so I'll tell you now, it's going to be a twoshot .

I hope I get a lot of reviews from this one… I put my heart into it!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed "I'm with you" and to those who put it on their favorites… I am entirely grateful…

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own this work of art anime… I'm a human being, NOT Masashi Kishimoto…

**Genre: **Drama/Romance and slight humor… but in my writing (sarcasm), not the characters. (it's not them being funny)

**Rating: **Like anyone follows ratings anymore… but anyways, T.

**Pairings: .:** Main Sasuke X Hinata… Others Naruto X Sakura

**Summary:** Read the story… I'm not good at summaries at all… -.-.. but just so that you don't get bored of you don't like my story line, basically it's what happens after Hinata sees Naruto with Sakura that dreadful night, and what Sasuke does to help her out.

…Enjoy…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Gomen to the Heiress**

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was mad… the onyx eyed teenager was furious, yet as always, he managed to keep that new, gentle, and calm look on his face.

The girl who had bumped into him a couple of weeks ago was still broken. The pieces shattered every where, no one bothering to pick them up.

The past two weeks seemed like heaven to the blonde haired boy. He didn't realize that he had done something wrong and still didn't find that out till now, which made the poor Hyuuga sadden even more, IF that's even possible.

HE had been her strength, HE had been her light, HE had been her role model, and finally, HE had been her secret love… although it wasn't so… SECRET if you get what I mean.

And yet, he was so dense, so very oblivious of his surroundings. Yes, he was kind… cheering for her whenever she needed it, but he NEVER saw her for more than just a mere friend, and a weird one at that.

The dark haired boy sighed deeply, his dark eyes scanning over Konoha.

He had grown up from the, as you would say it "hott" 12 year old to a very handsome teenager, now in the midst of 15. He was quite tall now, still taller then Naruto by a couple of inches. His hair was the same color, although it was a bit longer now, his eyes rarely seen unless he actually raised his head up, like looking up at the sky. But he always kept his head down slightly, still ashamed to look up after he had betrayed his own village.

He was happy to be back, he owed Naruto more then just his life. He owed him much more then that, so in exchange, they became the best of friends… both very happy to have the other's company.

But now, the only thing that the sole survivor was thinking of was to teach his best friend a lesson.

It was so obvious! Why couldn't that dobe see it? She stuttered more then usual when she talked to him, and she fainted from time to time from the mere sight of him, why… WHY did he have to be so dense?

"Oi! I knew I'd find you here… whatcha doin?"

A sudden, yet familiar voice rang into the dark haired boy's ears…

"Hn, Naruto… what do you want?"

"How rude! I just happened to pass by here and I saw you spacing out, what are you thinking about now?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes then replied,

"You." His voice void of any emotion.

XoXoXoXoX

The pink haired kunoichi was quite happy that day. She was finally able to get her best friend back, and she was also able to get a small kiss on her cheek from her new love, Uzumaki Naruto. She wanted so much more, but after all she had done to the poor blonde boy, she figured that he was still nervous, he was afraid to both hurt Sakura, OR to get hurt himself by being rejected all over again.

But she knew that she would never do that, after all, He was always there for her even though she thought of him as an annoyance most of the time.

She smiled into the sunlight then opened her green eyes.

XoXoXoXoX

The Uzumaki looked at his best friend with confusion. Yes, as you might have guessed, he got the wrong idea… like always.

"Uhh… Sasuke? That didn't… sound very right."

His voice now shaky from the dark haired boy's sudden reply.

"Heh… you're so dumb. I didn't mean it that way, dobe… I actually meant it the total opposite." Sasuke replied calmly, a hint of coldness re-entering his throat.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto had no idea what was going on, and he didn't like the fact that Sasuke's voice was starting to sound like how it was 3 years ago.

The previous "Avenger" shot Naruto a cold glare, sending old shivers down the blonde's spine. It wasn't that Naruto was scared of him. No, he was NEVER scared of his team mate. It just scared him to think that his friend was really angry about something to actually let his old self spill out a bit.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down, "Two weeks ago, I heard you were walking with Sakura in the training grounds," He paused for a few seconds to see the blonde's reaction, and when he saw that he was listening intently, he continued, "Funny thing is, I also heard that someone left the training grounds as soon as you appeared into that person's sight, leaving her to run away and cry."

Ah… the old, cold and dark voice of the Uchiha, a voice we all know.

Naruto's eyes widened with realization as he sucked in his cold best friend's words… He had done it again, made some one disappointed. His yellow locks dropped over his eyes as his head slowly bent down with guilt, making his beautiful ocean eyes disappear.

The onyx eyed boy smirked sadly as he watched his best friend quickly run away in the direction he was sure he was going to go. The training grounds, where the same lavender eyed girl would be training immensely.

XoXoXoXoX

She was exhausted. She had been training aimlessly for over 6 hours, and she still didn't stop. If she had even a minute of rest, her father would do something she did not want to find out. She was stronger then before, but that alone didn't make her father happy. From the looks of it, he wanted Hinata to be strong beyond reach. Yes, he started trained Neji twice as hard, but he still didn't cut the young female teenager some slack. He was still harsh to his very own daughter.

She hit the wooden training doll over and over again, making nothing more then small dents for she had no stamina OR chakra left.

She was envious of her past love, how he was able to do things so easily, making it look like he used no chakra at all… and his stamina! Something that would be replenished in his body every minute he used it… of course, this was not true… it just seemed like that to the indigo haired girl.

Hai… her love for the fox boy had no longer a place to stay in her heart, she had pushed it out sadly and slowly a few days after that faithful night... but she knew that deep down, the feeling still lingered there.

Now, no one had a place in her mind NOR heart, she was simply living to her clan's rules and schedule, doing nothing to make herself feel any better.

She was thankful to the onyx eyed boy that had helped her calm down that night, and she always liked it when he would sometimes give her some company. But it never lasted for long, since she WAS living up to her clan's expectations, which obviously left no room for personal needs OR wants.

She wiped her forehead tiredly; afraid that she could collapse any minute now, but she stood up… determined to show her father that she was worth looking at. That she was worth being called "Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi." But deep down in her heart, she knew that it was never to be. Even if she one day, would miraculously show her father what she was made of, she was sure that he would find another excuse for her heart to break yet again… like all the other times.

As her hits began weakening, she heard fast footsteps running towards her, or where she was at the very least. And as always, she was able recognize those steps from a mile away… Uzumaki Naruto.

XoXoXoXoX

He was going to pick the pieces up, one of the very first good deeds he was going to do for anyone… He knew how the poor heiress felt, and he didn't like seeing her sad. He didn't understand why, but he actually liked seeing her smile, that warm and VERY gentle tug of her lips always seemed to warm the dark haired boy, leaving him no other response but to smile back at the kind girl in front of him, which as we all know, the Sasuke we know would never do.

He sighed yet again, then slowly walked towards the place he was sure to find her crying after awhile, since his best friend was on his way there too, to apologize. He was also quite sure of what the Hyuuga's response would be… something kind and not rude at all, something that would make the dobe grin widely then run off, waving happily back at the broken girl, shouting words of gratitude back at the girl who he had just apologized to.

It really annoyed Sasuke. How she would care so much for those around her, and think of nothing for herself. Nothing at all, just agitated him.

He thought of the 3 years ago, how he had begun to know her then, and how she had helped him in a secret yet BIG way.

XoXoXoXoX

The quiet girl turned around quickly, her long, dark hair swaying with the breeze.

Her eyes widened when she saw the sight in front of her, the boy she had loved for so many years was running towards her with such speed, that she was unable to see his face.

Not many seconds later, she felt herself being pushed up against a tree, the blonde boy holding her firmly, with his head in the Hyuuga's pale and soft neck.

She didn't know what to do. Although her heart didn't beat any faster then the normal rate like before, she was still sad that she had no chance to be with him from the very start, sad that he didn't do this to her from before.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan… I'm terribly sorry… I didn't mean to… I-I.."

He was stopped when the lavender eyed girl pulled strongly out of his hug, placing her feet gently on the ground below her. She then looked up at the blue eyed boy then smiled warmly, placing both of his strong hands in her gentle ones.

"Iie, Naruto-san… It's okay. I am h-happy that y-you have come to a-apologize."

"_san"?? She never used that with me…_ the blonde boy shook his head then shut his eyes, so THIS is what Sakura was trying to tell him every time he tried to get near to the pink haired girl. That someone already liked him but he was just too dense to know who.

He opened his ocean eyes then looked back into Hinata's pale ones.

"Gomen… I'm so sorry… I should have figured it out before…"

He was again silenced by the shy girl in front of him as her soft fingers gently brushed themselves over Naruto's small lips.

"Y-You love h-her, don't y-you… Naruto-san?"

She stuttered out, trying as much as possible to bottle up her tears for later.

The boy who had Kyuubi in himself hung his head low then whispered out, "Hai."

"Then th-there is nothing t-to apologize f-for… L-love is n-not something you sh-should feel s-sorry about. S-Sakura-san would n-not be h-happy to hear y-you s-saying s-sorry about f-falling in l-love with her."

Her voice slowly but surely loosing its confidence.

The yellow haired boy raised his head then smiled widely, showing the smile that Hinata had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"You're right! Thanks Hinata-chan! You're amazing!"

"Iie, I a-am merely s-saying wh-what I th-think is r-right."

Naruto smiled again then patted the girl gently on the head then leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, "You'll find him someday, Hinata-chan… then you'll be sorry that you ever fell in love with a baka like me."

With those last words, he ran off happily, waving his hand crazily in the air, shouting out a grateful, "ARIGATO!!!" before his disappearance.

The silent girl's eyes softened with sadness, immediately falling to the ground as soon as she was out of the blonde's sight.

As tears made their way down her beautiful face, she whispered out whole heartedly, "I hope y-you're r-right, Naruto-san… but I w-will never r-regret l-loving y-you."

XoXoXoXoX

Her pink hair swayed with the cool breeze, making her bright green eyes shine in the sunlight. She was so patient, so very understanding after she had finally fallen for what she would have called 3 years ago, an annoyance.

She loved him with all her heart, it took some time to realize this but once she found out that he was always there beside her no matter what, she fell for him HARD.

A feeling she had never felt for the boy she had actually ruined her friendship for. Why she had even done that, ceases to still amaze her.

The moment she closed her eyes, she felt two warm arms wrap around her in a gentle hug, pulling her body to the person's ever so closely.

"Naruto-kun… I've been waiting…"

He smiled in her cherry blossom hair then whispered out lovingly, "So have I, Sakura-chan… for as long as I can remember."

The apprentice of Tsunade's eyes suddenly widened, guilt filling up her heart. She then quickly turned around to face Naruto and return his embrace, tears of both joy and regret filling her warm eyes. She wrapped both her arms around the blonde's neck holding him close to her, her face in the crook of his neck.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun… I should have… I should have…"

She couldn't continue her sentence because of all the guilt she felt. But all of that suddenly washed away when he felt the love of her life hold her even closer, now rocking her in his arms.

"Shhh, Sakura-chan… I wouldn't mind waiting forever… you're worth it." He said happily, grinning into the girl's pink, soft hair.

Her eyes widened yet again as she pushed her head further into his neck, giving him a small yet long kiss on it.

"Arigato, for everything Naruto-kun… I… I l-love you… I love you, my Naruto-kun, and I always will."

Naruto simply let a tear fall down from his blue eyes then smiled happily.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom… have always, and WILL always."

XoXoXoXoX

His footsteps quickened when he saw his best friend quickly pass him, a wide grin on his face… so just from that, he knew that his team mate had finished apologizing and that Hinata was in the training grounds somewhere doing what he was sure she was doing, crying.

He hated to see her like that, even from before when they were all kids, he hated to see her cry… he thought she was weak and too sensitive for her own good.

But now, he hated it for a different reason, what that reason may be… even I have yet to find out.

He scanned the training grounds quickly, determined to spot the color of her long, dark hair. And when he did, he practically ran to her, quickly removing some of her hair from her face which was hung so low. He didn't know what else to do, he was so new to this thing and comforting someone was not one of his professions.

"Hinata? Please don't cry…"

She was surprised, he hadn't asked her if she was okay, she HATED that question. Who in their right mind cries and feels okay at the same time? So she knew that Sasuke understood that she was feeling down and that she indeed was not okay.

"S-Sasuke-san…" the broken girl whispered out sadly, before falling down in the Uchiha's arms, falling into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry, I'm here… I'm with you…"

XoXoXoXoX

Weeks past quickly after that incident,. Nothing much happened except the usual… Hinata trained everyday, and not in a good pace if I do say so myself. At the end of each and every session, she would fall down in the same arms, Uchiha Sasuke's.

He made sure that he was always there when she had to train, and although she refused to take his time in watching a weak girl like her train, Sasuke remained stubborn. He wanted to be there, to make sure that she was okay.

He had tried to convince her that her training ways were not satisfactory, but she would just smile that same fake tug, and then continue on, ignoring the calm voice of the dark haired boy. He would always sigh, but he knew that at least… he was always the one to catch her when she fell… everyday.

Naruto and Sakura were as happy as ever, both beside each other ALL the time, never actually being separated. Even if they were, it would only be for a very good reason.

The pink haired girl still cared for the onyx eyed teenager, but she knew that she never actually loved him. She was still sad though, she could see that in his dark eyes, he was still quite lonely. She figured out that he needed someone in his life like how she had Naruto in hers. The problem was who that person could be.

"Hinata, please… just for today… don't train."

Sasuke said calmly, trying to keep his voice from making it sound like he was begging.

The dark haired girl smiled another one of those sad smiles, "You know I can not do that, Sasuke-san… Otou-san would kill me."

The Uchiha's eyes shot with anger as he looked back at the girl that stood before his sitting form, "I wouldn't let him." He replied sternly, his eyes changing from anger to determination.

The girl's pale eyes blurred with what she feared, another set of tears, but she kept them in for as long as possible, "S-Sasuke-san… A-arigato… b-but…"

She was stopped when the boy who was just sitting a meter away stood up then placed gentle arms around Hinata's waist, placing his head on her shoulders.

"You're not training today, and that's that."

His voice slightly shaken for he too was nervous from his own actions.

The Hyuuga took a deep breath then sighed out, letting her tears flow out freely this time, bringing her hands to grasp the back of Sasuke's black shirt. She was crying again, something she was so used to doing that her eyes were rarely seen without tears. She really was broken, and in so many sad ways.

As the 15 year old Uchiha lifted his head up, the broken girl moved her arms to the front of Sasuke's shirt, clenching it in her hands as her head rested on the boy's chest, her tears still unable to stop from leaving her pale eyes.

"It's okay, Hinata… It's okay…" Sasuke whispered out calmly, his gentle hands making circles on the crying girl's back, he too trying to suppress the tears he held back for so many years. He felt sorry for the girl in his arms, he too was like that years ago, but the difference was that he had people beside him, he had that loud "I'm going to be Hokage" blonde friend, and he also had the pink haired girl who would not stop annoying him about her love for the Uchiha survivior. And even when he had them, he would try to push them away… as far as possible.

As for Hinata, she too was alone, but unlike Sasuke, she had NO ONE there to support her. Sure she had Aburame and Inuzuka, but they were nothing more then mere team mates. Yes, it would seem that they cared for her, but Hinata never felt loved, never felt wanted by anyone… and what saddened her the most was that her father was still alive and he, himself would not accept his own daughter.

This is what made Sasuke so angry and sad at the same time. To him, she was perfect… she was beautiful, she had a pure soul and heart, and she was extremely strong, both emotionally and physically, but only Sasuke saw this… and not because he had the Sharingan, it was because he knew her… he studied her and he cared about her. But in what sense? I want to leave that up to the Uchiha to find out.

Her tears had dried up, after all these weeks, months and years of crying… her supply of tears was starting to disappear.

She nuzzled her head further onto the dark haired boy's chest then closed her eyes.

Sasuke smiled sadly then took her in his arms and sat down, placing her head on his lap while he gently played with her soft indigo hair.

"S-Sasuke-san… C-Can I ask y-you a q-question?"

The Hyuuga whispered out weakly.

The onyx eyed boy smirked then replied, "You just did."

Hinata smiled happily then continued, "Wh-what m-made y-you ch-change so m-much?"

The survivor closed his eyes then took a deep breath, he was finally going to explain what had happened to his cold demeanor, and he was happy about it too… Hinata was the first person to ask the question, and he was obliged to answer.

"When I was with Orochimaru…" His voice tensed up a bit when he said his name, and Hinata simply smiled and shook her head, simply telling him that it was alright, "… there were times when all I was able to do was to think. Words my previous team mates seemed to ring into my ears. Especially the ones Sakura would tell me," The silent girl shivered with the sound of the pink haired girl's name. Maybe it was because it was SHE that Naruto had fallen in love with… I don't know, "She used to say that revenge would not make me any happier, and at that time I would just say "I know" then walk away… but the longer I stayed with Orochimaru, the more I realized that I was surrounded by people that did not care about me at all… they just wanted to use me, unlike when I was here in Konoha. Then I thought about…"

Sasuke glanced down at the girl on his lap who's pale eyes were looking up at the sky, her expression showing that she was listening to every word the boy was saying,

"… I thought about… you."

Hinata's eyes quickly darted to the boy above her head, looking at him with confusion, "I realized that it was the same with you, you had a goal, and it was just like mine… you wanted to become stronger. You, so that you could show your father that you truly are worthy of being a ninja… Me, so that I can avenge my clan and kill my brother. But unlike me, you didn't jump into anyone's arms to gain strength. You tried to gain it your own way… you felt pain every single time, but yes… you kept on going no matter what… and even now, when you're source of strength …" Sasuke looked down once again to apologize about bringing up the subject of… well, you know who. But she just smiled then looked at him warmly, telling him to continue, "… let's just say that even when you felt that you were completely alone, you still tried, you didn't do what I did… you didn't try to find a fast way of getting strong, you stayed were you were and did what you had to do."

Hinata smiled warmly as silence followed Sasuke's story, she knew that he was not yet done so she stayed quiet, letting the dark haired boy's hands gently play with her hair.

"The day after my realization, Naruto found me… I was so glad. And that time, he didn't need to fight me to bring me back here… So to put it simply, we both killed Orochimaru, with some help from Konoha's jounin backups, then Naruto led me back here… to my home. And in the month that I stayed talking to Tsunade-same, I also realized that there were no more reasons for me to stay the stoic person I was… I NEVER was like that from the beginning anyways. So I decided to return to the Sasuke my deceased clan knew… and THAT, Hinata… is what made me change so much."

The dark haired boy ended, smiling warmly down at the girl on his lap.

"S-Sugoi, Sasuke-san… y-you're v-very strong…"

Hinata whispered out happily, her smile slowly taking its effect on the onyx eyed boy yet again.

"No, Hinata… It is you who is very strong. If it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be here right now, so thank you, Hinata… Domo arigato."

Sasuke whispered back, his hands now caressing the Hyuuga's now blushing cheeks.

"I'm glad I had a part in bringing you back, Sasuke-san… you're most welcome."

She smiled at him, her cheeks still pink from the boy's soft touch.

Sasuke smirked then said both playfully and kindly, "You know what Hinata? You're cute when you stutter, but you're even cuter when you don't…"

Hinata's eyes widened then rested her head further into Sasuke's gentle hand,

"Sasuke-san…" And with that, she closed her pale eyes and fell asleep on the boy's lap.

Sasuke smiled once again as he watched her calm, sleeping face… what was this feeling? He then frowned then whispered, "Will you ever be capable of loving again… Hinata-chan?"

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **Hmmm? Was it good? Don't worry… as I said, I have already finished the whole thing, all that's left is reviews and the last chappy will be up. I am sorry if the characters seem OOC. (but keep in mind that I made Sasuke purposely like this.. so he's not OOC) I know that in my profile, I say that I do not like OOC, but I try my best to keep the characters in my fanfics in tact, I really do… but you know, I'm not even near to owning Naruto (the anime) so all I can do is apologize… Gomen.

**Kiba: **Psh… She tries to put the characters in tact...LIES I tell you… LIES!!!

**May Hyuuga: **Akamaru looks tasty… -takes out BBQ sauce-

**Kiba: **Ehe..he..hehe..he… Uhhh…... she's telling the truth people! WAAAAH! -tries to run away from May with Akamaru- Please save me!!! Leave enough reviews and my life shall be spared… I HOPE!!!


	2. Black and white orbs

"**Pieces of a pure heart"**

**(A/N): **Well then, here's the second and last chapter… Told you it'd be a twoshot! I hope you all liked the first chapter… just to let you know, this one has fluff . … hope you guys don't mind… Thank you to all those that have reviewed the first chappy. I am really glad that you all did… I don't have much to say now… so let's get on with the story shall we?

**Disclaimer: **What would you do if I ACTUALLY said "Yes, I own Naruto?"

**Genre: **Drama/Romance and slight humor… but in my writing (sarcasm), not the characters. (it's not them being funny)

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **In this chapter, it's Sasuke X Hinata, and a slight mention of Naruto X Sakura.

**Summary: **You wouldn't be here if you haven't read the first chapter yet, so you know what's going on… as for those who want to know a bit of what's GOING to happen in this chapter before they read it themselves, don't ask me… You either read the whole thing or you don't read it at all... hehe..

…Enjoy…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Black and white orbs"**

Winter was on its way now, and the onyx boy was still an emotional wreck.

He couldn't take it anymore, for 5 months, he had been like this. After that night, he constantly thought about the Hyuuga heiress. And a month after his train of thoughts, it finally hit him… He, the sole survivor of the famous Uchiha clan, was in LOVE… with the heiress of the ancient and powerful Hyuuga clan.

He was confused at first since… he never knew what "love" really was, but he finally found out himself.

Since he never felt the same way when he was with anyone else… He knew it had to be more then just friendship.

He knew it wasn't hatred… Sheesh, god forbid.

He knew it wasn't a mere liking… uh-huh, he knew what like was.

He knew it wasn't jealousy… WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!

He knew it wasn't a crush… Yeah, those things are just a waste of time…

He knew it wasn't envy… same thing with jealousy…

He knew as I said before, it wasn't friendship… he didn't feel the same way with both her and Naruto… NO WAY!

So what was it?

Another thing that helped him find out then was when he saw Naruto do things to Sakura, like lifting her up from her feet, and swinging her in the air… and finally ending it with a small yet loving kiss…

Like when he poked her sides making the poor pink haired girl jump with surprise…

Like when he would randomly kiss her neck constantly, making the Hokage's apprentice blush madly…

Like when he would braid her hair with a cherry blossom…

Like when he would always protect her…

Like when he would simply take her hand into his then kiss it gently…

All these things, Sasuke the survivor saw… most of them when they were on missions together. And the thing is, that every time he witnessed one of their "special" moments, the same thought would run into his mind making him smile warmly… Exactly every single thing that his best friend would to Sakura, he wanted to do it to Hinata.

At first, he was scared with the thought of loving her. He didn't want to hurt her… he knew that deep down, she was still very sad about her rejection from her first love.

But as the time passed, the poor Uchiha began having side thoughts, he was getting selfish. He wanted her; he truly did… but that same feeling of not wanting to hurt her stopped him all the time.

So as it was, 5 months passed after his realization, and Sasuke was slowly loosing it.

Oh… what will he do?

XoXoXoXoX

The Hyuuga heiress was finally feeling better. She was starting to get pretty strong and she was also over with her love for Naruto. For whenever she saw him with Sakura, he really did look like he truly loved her… and it just made Hinata smile, knowing that both of them deserved each other.

And it also made her laugh because they also served to be a cute couple. Naruto was loud, and so was Sakura. They were both equally funny, and they both liked brewing mischief… they both also knew what real strength was, and they both had it… which made Hinata relax all the more.

She smiled into the sunlight as she waited for the same person she stayed with everyday from 6 months ago. She was so thankful to him. No one was able to pick her broken pieces up, but it seemed like he did it, and he did it so fast too. He would always be there, ready to give Hinata all the comfort she needed. He always knew what to say, even if it wasn't much, unlike the story of how he came back…

He never shot her that scary death glare he still knew how to do and would use whenever someone would start talking about the Hyuuga heiress.

He had taught her to stop stuttering a long time ago, and kept on encouraging her on how to be more confident.

He had done so many things for her in just half a year, and Hinata could not even count them all.

But something was beginning to worry her. For the past 5 months, the dark haired boy would space out more often; he would also use a shaken voice at times, making him sound different from both the cold and gentle Sasuke.

She was worried something was going on and he didn't tell her for some reason. She thought that through time they had gradually became best friends… and he told her everything. And she did the same too.

But now, she couldn't help but feel worried and sorry for her friend. He seemed weak at times, his eyes glazed with a sadness she could not comprehend.

So as she waited for the Uchiha survivor to arrive, her thoughts flew to him anyways, thinking of the many things that had happened between them.

XoXoXoXoX

This was it! He was going to tell her whether his conscience liked it or not. He had a heart too you know! And anyways, it was not like he would avoid her if she rejected him… although he would be very sad indeed if she did that.

But he wanted to let her know how important she was to him. He wanted her to know that she would always have someone beside her unlike those years ago.

So as he picked a flower from Ino's shop, a flower that was not very beautiful nor was it overly colored, it was just a plain white rose… he took a deep breath and walked out, taking his steps as slowly as he possibly could to the training grounds.

You might be thinking what had happened to Ino's crush on Sasuke right? Well, she also figured out that she never really loved him just like Sakura. So what's happened to her now? She's busy… trying to win poor Shikamaru's heart who is now in between both Ino and Temari… I wonder who he'll choose…

XoXoXoXoX

Her thoughts were getting intense. After so many months she was finally seeing things about Sasuke she didn't see before. How he smiled at her every time she trained, how he would always… ALWAYS be the one to catch her when she fainted. And how he had explained why he had changed… all these thoughts led to one and one thing only…

--

The dark haired boy looked around the grounds nervously, even if his expression didn't show so… he was still an expert at hiding his feelings.

--

And because she was not new to this particular feeling, it hit her almost immediately…. Dear lord… She, Hyuuga Hinata was in LOVE with Uchiha Sasuke… her best friend.

--

As he spotted her side, which was obviously leaning on a tree, he couldn't help but smile… what would happen if he went and poke her sides? Would she squeal lovingly the same way Sakura would always do for Naruto?

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't even confess to her yet, and he was already having thoughts… shameful.

He neared her and took another deep breath, ready to say "hello" to the person he loved so much.

--

Her eyes widened as realization hit her… She was in love with her best friend? How did this happen? But as soon as that question flew into her mind, she answered it herself confidently…

He was gentle.

He was kind.

He had a weird sense of humor.

He was always there for her.

He was the one who picked up her broken pieces when no one else could or even tried…

And finally, it was HIS shoulder she cried on every time she remembered Naruto…

So as she turned around to face the breath she heard, tears filled her eyes… tears of an unknown emotion… it was him.

He froze in his place when he saw her crying… why? She hadn't cried for a long time now… why was she crying again? And the problem was, she was crying straight into the dark haired boy's eyes, making it seem like he had done something terribly wrong.

He quickly placed the flower in his deep pocket and reached out to embrace the crying girl tightly… "Hinata… what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Sasuke asked sadly, his arms trying to comfort the sobbing girl as much as possible.

She shook her head quickly… She had to do this. She wasn't going to let another chance slip away from her hands. She was strong now, and she had Sasuke to thank for that.

She quickly pulled away from her friend's embrace then wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to put a determined look into those pale orbs.

She took a deep breath then said, surprised that she didn't stutter as much since she still stuttered but ONLY when she was REALLY nervous,

"Sasuke…" she stopped herself from using any form of suffix since it didn't seem right to call her "san" nor "kun" at that time,

"… You've done so much f-for me… You've picked up m-my pieces when I thought o-only Naruto would be a-able to do that, but just like wh-when I first saw you when you c-came back… you have surprised m-me… p-please, tell me… wh-why do you always h-help me?"

The Uchiha's eyes glanced down as he tried to find the words to respond Hinata's question. But before he could even reply, Hinata continued herself, now stepping closer to the survivor and placing her small hands on the side of his face.

"You are amazing, Sasuke… You… I…I…" another tear made its way across her face as she struggled to say those simple yet meaningful words,

"I… Uchiha Sasuke… I… love you…"

She whispered out, still loud enough for both to hear, Sasuke's eyes widened as her hands left his cheeks to drop to her sides. He was about to say something quickly, but Hinata stopped him by continuing her confession,

"I love you… Sasuke… I love you so much… I…I…"

She was stopped when she felt herself being crushed towards a person's body.

He held her so close, as if he was afraid that she would disappear any moment now. It was now his turn for his tears to freely exit his dark orbs, making their way across his handsome face.

"No…No… No… Hinata… It's me… It's me…"

She was scared; she thought was he was trying to say was that it was wrong for her to love him. But she stayed quiet, knowing that he had yet to say more.

"It's me… It's me Hinata… I am the one… who loves you so much…" Her eyes widened as she felt herself being held even closer to the person she loved.

"Hyuuga Hinata… I love you…" He lifted his head up from her shoulder then looked straight into the girl's pale orbs which he loved so much and kindly said, "I grew so close to you and the more I thought about you, the more I helplessly fell in love with you…"

The Hyuuga heiress hiccupped silently from the many tears that kept on gushing out of her pale eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening to her… someone loved her. Someone actually cared about HER. And that person was the very same one who she loved and cared for too.

As they both sat down next to each other, Hinata leaning on Sasuke, the dark haired boy handed the white flower to the quiet girl, "Many people would say that this flower isn't that pretty at all… but in my eyes, it's the most beautiful flower I have ever see, just like you Hinata… just like you…"

The Hyuuga gasped in surprise at the dark haired boy's statement… he understood what she always felt about herself. That although Hinata was not as beautiful as Ino, Sakura or even Tenten… Sasuke saw her beauty, and he saw it as the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen… which would be herself.

"…Sasuke-kun… Arigato gusaimasu…"

He smiled in her dark hair as she leaned more on his shoulder, letting him smell the scent of fresh shampoo.

The girl then sat up and changed her expression from loving to stern, looking straight into Sasuke's dark orbs, "Demo, Sasuke-kun? Why were you so different the last 5 months?"

She asked worriedly, placing her hands on the survivor's lap.

"I didn't want to hurt you Hinata… I thought that you'd never be able to love anyone again since Naruto was so important to you… and if I confessed to you, you'd just get confused and think about my feelings instead of yours… which you always seem to do since you're so kind hearted."

Sasuke replied softly, letting the wind ruffle both his and Hinata's dark hair.

"Sasuke-kun…" The white eyed girl smiled warmly as a single tear dropped down to travel one last time across her face as she neared Sasuke's ear.

"But I have, Sasuke-kun… I have fallen in love with you… more then I ever will with anyone else, EVEN Naruto-san… I doubt I would have ever loved him the same way love you… my Sasuke-kun."

The boy's eyes widened once more, and before Hinata could move away completely from Sasuke's face, he quickly met his lips with hers… her pale eyes widening, before relaxing into the loving kiss. He kissed her with all the love he had, which filled his whole heart… his heart was Hinata's… every single part of it held love for the Hyuuga heiress. He truly did love her.

As their kiss went from mere sucking of the lips to a war between tongues, both had no intention whatsoever to let go JUST to gain some oxygen… breathing was not important to them right now. But as it is, if they did not part to breath, how would they be able to live together?

So they parted for a few seconds, panting and trying desperately to get as much oxygen as they both can. It continued like this for an hour, their love for each other never fading away… and the loved Hyuuga girl repeating over and over again in her head,

"_See Naruto-san? I don't regret falling in love with you… It's the exact opposite. I'm glad I fell in love with you, and that you rejected me… since that led me to Sasuke-kun. The person I love more than anything in the whole universe… Thank you…"_

Her pieces were finally put together, and she was now sure that they would stay like that ALL thanks to the love of her life…

She knew that as long as Sasuke stayed by her side, past tears would never show up in her pale eyes again… from now on, all they ever would show would be pure love for the survivor… Uchiha Sasuke.

…Owari…

* * *

**May Hyuuga: **-blows into tissue-… well then, there you have it… I cried, seriously. I have no idea where I get my crazy ideas from…. 

**Kiba: **-whispers as low as possible-… you don't get it from anywhere, you're born with it.

**May Hyuuga: **I heard that you dog loving canine!!! 0.o

Anyways, I hope you all like it. And I also hope it serves to be a good sequel for "I'm with you." As for the fluffy parts, I'm terribly sorry if they suck. I know they do, since I have never done any of those things (even hugging X.x)… I just know from reading other people's fluffy fanfics… hehe..

**Kiba: **Don't worry… you're never going to have to experience doing any of them anyways… no one's going to want to do anything with you…

**May Hyuuga: **Oh? And I expect that you, Inuzuka have already had your first kiss? Wait, let's change that… you're first hug?

**Kiba: **……….. HELL YEAH!!!

-Kankuro appears out of nowhere and shouts randomly- …LIAR!!!!!!!... -he then disappears-

**May Hyuuga: **I figured as much... well then my fellow readers, I will leave you to read better things other then this stupid quarrel… and remember, if you ever want me to do a fanfic for you (only one or twoshots) just message me and I'll be more then happy to do it if I have time .

**Kiba: **NEVER EVER even think about it… her fanfics suck!!! Akamaru did his potty on them once…

**May Hyuuga: **THAT'S IT!!! Down the toilet bowl you and Akamaru go….

Thanks to all you guys! Both readers and reviewers . Take care of yourselves…

-runs after Kiba with a huge door in hands-

Ja ne


End file.
